TDIFan13 as "Amy" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
17:41 TDIFan13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #tdwiki-chat 17:41 mode/#tdwiki-chat TDIFan13 by ChanServ 17:41 <@Kgman04> Hi, TDIFan13. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 17:41 <@TDIFan13> Amy. 17:41 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 17:41 <@TDIFan13> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TDIFan13/Ridonculous_Roleplay_audition_tape 17:41 <@Kgman04> Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 17:41 <@TDIFan13> Sure! 17:41 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 17:42 <@TDIFan13> My goal is to give Amy a lot more depth than she had in Total Drama. I played Heather in Roleplay Reborn so another challenge I'll face will be not mimicking that performance. 17:42 <@Kgman04> Understood. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 17:43 <@TDIFan13> No. 17:43 <@Kgman04> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:43 <@TDIFan13> No. 17:43 <@Kgman04> Amazing. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Amy and your partner for this scene is Jasmine. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 17:43 Jasmine04 d0365ae6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.208.54.90.230 has joined #tdwiki-chat 17:43 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Amy13 17:43 Alright, team, I suggest we split up to cover more ground. 17:44 <@Amy13> I agree. 17:44 <@Amy13> Wow Jasmine, you're really contributing a lot to this team. 17:44 <@Amy13> While I have you, could we talk for a sec? 17:44 Thanks Amy! Sure thing, let's talk while we search the beach. 17:45 <@Amy13> Okay well, it's about Samey. 17:45 <@Amy13> This is a little awkward but... 17:45 <@Amy13> Yesterday, I heard from someone that you fed her without my explicit permission. 17:45 Well, the gal was starving! 17:45 And I had some berries to spare. 17:46 <@Amy13> I mean, like totally, but. 17:46 <@Amy13> You need to understand... Samey has a BIG problem with authority. 17:46 <@Amy13> So when she acts out, I have to do something about it. 17:47 <@Amy13> I'm just trying to be a good sister. 17:47 I... completely understand, Amy. 17:47 What are you planning to do? 17:47 <@Amy13> I'm so glad. We'll just have to find some way to keep Samey under control. 17:47 <@Amy13> And oh my gosh. 17:47 <@Amy13> This is so random, but like! I just noticed. 17:47 <@Amy13> You are like so pretty. :) 17:48 You... you think so? 17:48 * Jasmine04 blushes. 17:48 * Amy13 pats Jasmine on the shoulder. 17:48 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 17:48 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 17:49 <@Amy13> *punches the wall* I HATE AMY!!!!!!! 17:49 Amy13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has left #tdwiki-chat [] Category:Auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions